Veloz Vacations
Lovia |founded=July 2013 |notable=Clarence Shea (CEO) |owner= |location= The Mall, Noble City |profit= }} Veloz Vacations is a subsidiary of the Veloz Group, selling package holidays to a variety of destinations around the world, including Lovia, Brunant, Australia and the United States. The company also owns and operates three hotels, two in Lovia and one in Brunant. History In March 2013, Clarence Shea, the owner of the Veloz Group announced that the company would be launching a new subsidiary, which would offer package holidays and operate hotels around the world. He said in a press conference that he had made this move to help promote tourism to Lovia and other wikinations. A month later, Shea announced that Veloz Vacations would operate four hotels, two in Lovia and two in Brunant, he was later seen visiting possible locations for these hotels in Clymene and Sylvania. More details were revealed in June 2013, when the Veloz Group announced the locations of the hotels, as well as opening bookings for package holidays to Australia and the United States. In July 2013, the company opened the Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa and the Veloz Oceanfront Resort & Spa, which was followed by the opening of the Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa in Koningstad, Brunant. Package holidays Starting from July 2013, the company will offer package holidays to the following destinations *'Lovia' **Noble City **Ferguson Beach Village *'Brunant' **Koningstad **Grijzestad *'United States' **Los Angeles **New York **Hawaii *'Australia' **Sydney **Great Barrier Reef All package holidays include return airfare from Noble City with FlyLOVIA (although regional departures are available for a supplement), airport transfers and hotel accommodation. For package holidays to Lovia and Brunant, accommodation is in a Veloz resort. Hotels Veloz Vacations currently owns two hotels in Lovia and one in Brunant. The company also has plans to open another hotel in Grijzestad, Brunant. Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa For more information see Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa The Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa is a hotel located in Old Harbor, Noble City and the flagship resort of Veloz Vacations. The resort opened on July 10, 2013, as the first hotel opened by Veloz Vacations. It currently has 310 rooms spread among 7 floors, in addition to two bars, four restaurants, including speciality Italian and Indian restaurants, and a spa. Veloz Oceanfront Resort & Spa For more information see Veloz Oceanfront Resort & Spa The Veloz Oceanfront Resort & Spa is a hotel located in Ferguson Beach Village, Clymene. The resort opened on July 14, 2013 as the second resort opened by Veloz Vacations. The resort currently has 280 rooms, many of which look out onto the oceanfront, or garden atrium. The resort has four restaurants, including speciality Cuban, Italian and Japanese restaurants, in addition to a spa, business center and two pools. Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa For more information see Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa The Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa is a hotel located in The Port, Koningstad. The hotel opened on August 15, 2013, and was the first Veloz hotel in [[Brunant. It currently has 304 rooms, as well as speciality Japanese, American and Meditteranean restaurants, a spa, pool and fitness suite Veloz Grijzestad Resort & Spa See also *Veloz Group *FlyLOVIA Category:Company Category:Tourism Category:Veloz Group